


Fun Time

by Aemtha



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Circus, Entertainment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slavery, before World War 2, circus AU, circus reader, entertainer reader, i dunno what year this is, inspired by the greatest showman, mafiatale, reader - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Originally, you weren’t meant for the circus. But with your dear friend as its ringmaster, who are you to think of leaving him to this rather interesting job.This is where you can forget your past, standing underneath the spotlight while bringing smiles and creating beautiful laughter upon the crowd. You weren’t sure what you were made for, but you rather like where you are now.And with the appearance of a new type of audience, well you’re gonna have a field day with showing these monsters a fun time.
Relationships: Papyrus (Mafiatale)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Mafiatale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Square Triangle Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly this was an old idea but I had a lot of ups and downs in life but worry not because i still posted this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER THE SCENE

“The lass ain’t here today, bucko.” He didn’t like being the bearer of bad news, but he’s the only one in this silent house and the child in front of him would surely wait until the time has come for the person they are here for to come home. 

“When will they come back?” They tearfully ask, the man’s heartstrings has been sadly plucked by the very sad countenance the child had given him. Their small hands had clasped upon each other, their eyebrows furrowed as they wistfully stared at the establishment next to them. 

“I’m not sure,” The brunet rubbed the back of his head, also wanting to know when they’ll be back so that he could at least give this little one some hope for their easy and fast return. “This is their first ever tour ever since the change of administration and management.” He winced at the memory his statement had brought on, not wanting to remember it right now, he shook his head and focused on the child. 

“This is the first time she’s gone... I miss her.” The child sniffled, harshly wiping off their eyes with the sleeves of their outfit. 

The man doesn’t know to what extent your relationship had been with this child, but he has no sense of doubt that if you can adopt the kid, you would have done so in a heartbeat. “Hey now, don’t give this man your tears. Be strong little one. You have to show (Y/n) that you can last long enough without her.”

“But...”

‘ **Oh no...** ’ His eyes widened as the tears had thickened up so much they would have become a well source by the amount of tears that ran across their cheeks.

‘ **Ficklesticks! I was trying to reassure the chap! Not make them cry harder**.’ His hands tightened upon the stick of his broom, wanting to fan away at the child’s eyes to see if it would make them stop.

“I don’t want to live without them.” 

“Of course!” He lifted the broom in the air, heartily agreeing to that fact. “I’m sure she wouldn’t want to live without you either!”

“But I want her home alive!” They stomped their foot and shouted. They were sad at the thought their favorite person dying, but they were more angry that this man had even implied that if anything were to happen to them, then that person would not wish to continue to live.

“And she will! I was —“

“LITTLE PUP! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?”

The man gasped as the child he was talking to had been lifted up, up above his own head and raised even higher than his own arms can reach when they’re stretched as much as they could. “THERE, THERE LITTLE PUP! THERE IS NO NEED TO CRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS YOU!” The sniffles that came from the child had been replaced by loud squeals of laughter once the child was thrown into the air at a height the man could only watch them safely from the ground. The man swore that he had a bout of a heart attack when the monster didn’t catch them, that or his nonexistent soul had relapsed and just DIED.

‘ **Oh, bucko** ,’ the man woefully thought, the child hasn’t died yet but they were too far for him to catch that the man had spoke in a tone of defeat. ‘ **The Great Papyrus does NOT have you**.’

What the man didn’t take into account was the other monster that was waiting under the falling child, catching them with ease and the child snuggled against their chest. The man pressed a hand to his chest, releasing a shaky and heavy exhale as he stared at the pair of monsters. 

They were the pair of monsters that were responsible for sorting out the mess the humans call downtown Manhattan. Ever since this little bucko freed the monsters from their imprisonment in the Underground, they dominated New York under one week. Divide and conquer as the ancient ones said, divide and conquer they did. New York was divided into sections that were ruled by Boss Monsters and their families. 

The Powerful King and his Loyal Subjects. 

The Fearsome Captain and her Royal Guard.

The Loving Mother and her Peaceful Children.

The Arachnid Maiden and her Extended Family.

The Mad Scientist and the Dynamic Duo.

The very dynamic duo that stands before him, Sans The Skeleton and The Great Papyrus. The very dynamic duo that are doing death defying tricks with the kid and wanting to give him a heart attack or something. “Why don’t you leave the acrobatic acts to the professionals, eh?” The man huffed as he continued to sweep the entranceway of the building, a chore he was doing earlier before the child practically flew their way here. 

“AND WHO ARE THE PROFESSIONALS RESPONSIBLE FOR ACROBATIC ACTS?” The tallest of the two skeleton monsters asked as he gave him a very charming... toothy.. smile, toothy considering they didn’t hide.. their teeth.

“Our performers.” The man answered in a no-nonsense tone.

“performers?” Echoed the other skeleton, carrying the little child upon the crook of his arm. The little child leaned their body against the skeleton’s shoulder, resting their head against the skeleton’s temple.

“Geez, mister,” The man tsked as he tapped his foot against the tiles two times before he strutted out of the entranceway, standing before the two skeletons that were by the sidewalk. “Did the bucko forget to tell you?”

“tell us what?” The shorter skeleton narrowed his eye lights at the adult human. 

The man smirked and threw the broom up in the air, catching it by the base of its stick where the strands of straw had gathered to fan out. “You, sirs,” the tip of the broom was pointed at the two of them as he regarded them, “are standing before the home of human wonders and fantasies made into reality—“ the broom was then lifted up to tap against the bottom of the sign that hung above the entrance. It read— “Square Triangle Circus.”

“WHAT?” The taller skeleton tilted their head to the side, quite puzzled with the weird name. The man glanced to the smaller skeleton and saw that he too mimicked the confused face of his brother. 

“I actually don’t want to talk about it,” the man sighed as he shook his head, dropping the broom back to ground and pivoting on his feet to head inside. “ask Heart once she gets back.” 

“who’s heart?”

“Bucko, I leave this up to you.” Without turning around, the man waved his free hand at them and the doors were slammed shut to keep them out.

“Let’s go home.”

The board thumped on the ground, turning into a makeshift ramp into the cage. Hinges creaked as the gate was pulled open and the first to step over the board was the mightiest animal known to man, the only male lion that got caught by the circus had padded his way up the cage on its own. Following this lion is the true king of the jungle, the peaceful tiger had to be encouraged to climb into the cage as it can be seen that it headed up to the bars once the gate closed behind him, securely locked with a bar and a lock. The lion flopped onto the hay settled inside the cage while the tiger rubbed its body against the bars, its head following after the movement of the human he sought after.

“You did good, Marble.” You whispered to the big cat as you simply thrusted your hand in between the bars, the tiger happily nuzzling into your palm and nibbling upon the piece of meat you scraped out of a rabbit earlier. You patted the tiger’s shoulder before you withdrew your hands. As you passed by the laid out lion, you reached out for another piece of rabbit meat from the pouch that hung on your outfit behind your back and you tossed the snack towards Butterscotch. The lion caught it in his mouth and happily rumbled in a really lazy manner.

Marble chuffed at you, seeking more attention, but you still need to attend to the other animals so you ignored him for now. “(Y/n),” You took a step back, the person who called out to you had slipped out from the space in between Marble and Butterscotch’s cage wagon and the cage wagon next to it, in his hand was a large bucket that was the size of your torso. “here’s the water.” 

You were about to reach out for it, but your fellow entertainer had pulled it up and away from you. The action made you huff, feeling very much annoyed that out of all the times he could make fun of your height, it would be here and now. Your eyebrows furrowed as you glared at Rook, if he’s not making fun of your height, then most likely he is making fun of your ability to do anything because you’re a woman. Carrying a simple bucket of water is an easy task for you, much more easier for you than it would be for Rook.

No one knows...

You sighed as you lifted your arm, jabbing a thumb behind your shoulder and said, “Can you start portioning it for our animals. I still need to double check on Gigantor’s and Mumbo Jumbo’s wagons, just to make sure.”

“Can do.” Rook nodded his head and stepped aside to walk back to where you came from, going to do what you told him to.

You continued to walk, turning your head back to look in front of you as you watched the path in front of you instead of the man you call a brother. In the moment you haven’t been watching where you were going, someone had collided into you and they fell on their bottom while you remain standing. Blankly staring at the man who lay beneath you, you rather liked this position — in terms of dominance and authority, satisfying even. “Watch where you’re going, bitch.” 

He doesn’t know...

You snorted and he grimaced at your reaction, fumbling over himself to stand on his two feet. “What!? You think you’re better than me?” The man growled as he shot out his hands and shoved your shoulders, rather, he tried to shove your shoulders. You remain your posture of rigidness, not ever faltering before this bastard. 

His bravado had been thoroughly beaten by your silence and your strength. The man tried to shove his way past you, but just like before, you did not move and he had stumbled on his steps as he could have figured he just hit against a very sturdy wall. “Make sure your beasts are locked down, fucking whore.” Was his parting words with a harsh slap to your ass, you glared as he walked ahead and away from you.

Your fists were clenched, restraint has become very challenging for you nowadays and it was always tested with these... idiots... You just want to clobber every last one of them to the earth’s core.

“You are love..” You whispered to yourself as you forced yourself to walk away. “You are love...” You repeated again and breathe in and out steadily. “You are Heart.” There were two more wagons before you could get to the elephants’ wagons, these wagons were the ones that separately contained the bears and the monkeys. Leaning against the monkey wagon was one of the three people in the circus who you grew up with - the only person you knew even before the circus, Spade has been glaring literal daggers at the man who was rude to you.

He reached out a hand towards you as you approached him, you lifted your own hand to gently lay it against his. “You could have killed him and I would have helped you dispose his body.” He murmured, giving you a look of understanding.

“That is not our life anymore, Spade.” You chided, using your hand to wrap it around his much bigger palm, squeezing it as you pouted at him.

“No one’s gonna stop us.” Spade whispered as he tugged you close, close enough that you couldn’t miss the smell of liquor that stuck to his clothes. He was known to have a terrible sense of drinking, he sometimes couldn’t keep his drink in his cup or in his mouth and the drink tends to be absorbed by his clothes.

“I will,” You whispered back, “I will stop you,” releasing your grip on his hand to press your palm on his cheek. “Spade, as we are, we cannot cause any harm to them. Say we finally discarded these... nameless shitheads. Once we come home, what do you think will await to the family that have stayed? I can’t let anything happen to the suits and the chessmen nor to any of those who parted their ways.”

“Heart, this is not your cross to bear,” Spade took ahold of your wrist, gazing at you with a certain fire in his eyes as he tried to explain. “You don’t need to pick up the pieces King had left behind. He’s gone and I know you want to remain the peace he so wished, but not like this.”

You brought up your other hand, both palms now rested on Spade’s cheeks. “This cross I’m carrying can never be in your hands, Spade. Not yours, not Club’s or even Diamond’s. Hell, not even one of the chessmen.”

“Buuuuuup—“

You smooshed his cheeks, preventing him from uttering anything else. “No. No no no. Say nothing, brother. Nothing at all.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!”

“Yes?” You hummed in question.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!”

“Oh? Nothing?”

“Hmmm!!”

“Nothing at all? Okaaay.”

That was the scene Rook had walked up to as he finished pouring water for the bears, you had very much pressed your fellow suit against the monkey wagon and it seemed to him it was like you were baby talking Spade. “Uhh?” You two turned to look at the confused Rook who was still holding onto the bucket of water. “Are you two alright?”

“Yeah, we are.” You confirmed as you released your hold on Spade.

“I have to give water to the monkeys and then to the elephants.” Rook said as he lifted up the bucket.

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I still have to check the elephants.”

You quickly leave Spade and Rook to shuffle along to your resident elephants. The bigger and taller of the two men had glanced down at Spade who watched you leave. “Is everything alright, Emmanuel? What was that thing between you two?”

“Nothing... it was nothing.” Spade shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You : I can totally brainwash anyone  
> Rook : impress me  
> You to Spade : you don’t love me right?  
> Spade : yes I do  
> You : no you don’t  
> Spade : yes I do  
> You : no you don’t  
> Spade : yes I do  
> You to Rook : ask him if he loves me  
> Rook : do you love (Y/n)?  
> Spade : no I don’t  
> You : I’m amazing


	2. The bar which was set higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) comes home and decides to visit the place which she considers as a second home. But surprise, surprise! That home has been replaced.
> 
> ENTER HUMAN AND MORE MONSTERS
> 
> ENTER SPECIESTS
> 
> ENTER CUTE DOG

**Grillby’s**.

You blinked as you stood still on the sidewalk across the bar that was as familiar to you as the building that holds the circus is. The bar that was supposed to be there, apparently. The bar was named Wonderland, the name Wonderland was supposed to be on the sign, but it wasn’t.

**Grillby’s**.

The Wonderland sign was put down to give space for the flashing lights of the word ‘Grillby’s’ and honestly, it’s giving you a mixed sort of feelings. ‘ **What happened to Wonderland?** ’ The only question you had in your mind was that.

No one could overthrow Wonderland, it was the best bar here in Downtown New York and admittedly the best bar in the whole damn state. You would know for sure, you’ve been traveling ever since you were free and nothing could out best Wonderland. It’s probably listed as one of the weirdest bars, but that’s just because of the circus’ influence. Jack did well to make it a second home for your family and he did good to make a business out of it.

You stomped your way through the traffic, there were two trams that were heading onto different directions, both of which you narrowly missed and undoubtably giving all the passengers as well as the conductors a heart attack. You shoved against the swarm of workers that had followed after your dare devil ways of jaywalking, damn men and their weak spirits always waiting for someone to take a leap before they actually do shit for themselves. You’re trying to get to Grillby’s which had replaced Wonderland, can’t they follow anyone else than you? 

They have effectively pulled you along with the flow of foot traffic which you met on the other side’s sidewalk. You are subtly cursing the stars for the onset of rush hour which you got yourself stuck in. If you don’t push your way through, it will take you moreover an hour to get to Grillby’s - considering you get carried away by the foot traffic, literally and then you get lost. You can’t get lost now, you have to persevere while Grillby’s is technically right in front of you. 

‘ **IS THAT A FUCKING DEER WALKING ON ITS HIND LEGS?!** ’

You lost focus for a second and when you blinked, you got dragged two blocks away from Grillby’s. Honestly, you don’t know if you should be dumbstruck or be entirely pissed by the way you can be easily disoriented. This isn’t the first time the flow of a rush hour had disoriented you so much that you got lost, and you hope that you won’t experience it now. 

You brought a hand up to massage your temple with three fingers. Mumbo Jumbo just learned to raise himself so much so that he could stand on his hind legs for half a minute, and now you’re hallucinating of seeing other animals just walking around like humans. You weaved through the mass of bodies, keeping your head up and not letting the Grillby’s sign out of your sight. 

Absolutely nothing can deter you from getting into that Grillby’s.. place... you’re not sure what on earth it is, but you will figure it out when you get there.

If you get there.

‘ **No! No ‘if’!** ’ You huffed inwardly, you will seriously get there.

Nothing is going to stop you.

Not those automated trams with their conductors and annoying bells. 

Not those moving cars and the belches of smoke that seriously sticks to the clothes.

Not these massive commuters that have made a flow as strong as water currents.

Not that hellfreak hallucination of a deer that decided to walk on its hind legs.

Not that cute dog with a fedora—

_** IS THAT A DOG WEARING A FEDORA AND PANTS??? ** _

Said dog was wearing a fedora, a long sleeved white button up shirt with a navy blue vest and matching navy blue pants. Said dog just stood on its hind legs and pushed against the door leading to Grillby’s.

‘ **WAIT CUTE AND AMAZING DOG! I NEED TO GET INSIDE GRILLBY’S TOO!** ’

There was a chorus of howls as the door opened to reveal Lesser Dog coming inside Grillby’s, not a second later did Lesser Dog join them in howling as he approached the table where the Dog Unit had practically set up for themselves.

Another bottle of ketchup was set down in front of Sans. He didn’t ask for it, but he wasn’t one to decline ketchup and he simply accepted it. His eyelights were trained to the trio of speciests that were at the corner by the door. The old owner of the bar, Jack, tried to tell them to leave, but they stood on their ground. So right now, they were being ignored and the monsters are ignoring them as much as the humans were.

“Hey! I’m talking here! Tear this place down or we’ll tear it down for you!” One of them shouted only for their words to fall on deaf ears. 

They all simultaneously broke a fuse or something because one stomped closer to the wall, where the decorations of Wonderland had remained even when the land ownership has been passed and when the whole place was renovated. The man reached a hand over a dress, rudely interrupting a couple from eating their food. Sans saw the one and only waiter in Grillby’s, Jack, literally freeze while putting down a drink for a patron. The man almost had his fingertips touch the fabric only for him to be hit hard on the side of his head, he nearly fell if he hadn’t held onto the booth table. He stopped reaching for the dress and put that hand to where he was hit and turned to the direction of where the object came from.

The waiter plate Jack had thrown like a flying disc was by Jack’s feet because of the power the waiter put to throw the plate for it to ricochet. “Don’t. Touch.” He gritted out. 

The man stomped over to Jack, bringing up a hand to take a hold of Jack’s shirt and even his vest. The man was significantly taller than Jack, but the waiter did not waver his own harsh glare at him. “How dare you-“

“How. Dare. You?” Jack cut him off to spit the same words back at him. “Coming in here and telling insults to my customers, not even buying anything? When I politely asked you to leave, you wouldn’t. If we had a bouncer, you would have been forcibly removed from this establishment and never to set foot in here.”

“I’ll forcibly remove your existence.” The unwanted man growled and he lifted Jack up in the air then slammed him down on the table which the waiter was attending to a group of four gals. Glass bottles and glass cups had tumbled off the table while the glass plate that held a few appetizers for the women broke into pieces, luckily the clothes Jack wore on his back had covered his skin from the broken parts. 

The monster that stood stock still behind the bar had now rushed to reach the edge of it, planning to step out and help his worker, but Jack saw him and he thrusted out a hand towards him as signal of stopping them. “No, Grillby. You must not interfere.”

The speciest spat towards Grillby, his spit didn’t reach halfway near him since they simply were too far from each other, but that did not deter the smugness this man upheld.“Stay where the HUMAN told you to stay, you monster FREAK. BWAHAHAHA.”

The legs of a chair, two chairs exactly, screeched across the wooden floors. All heads snapped at a pair, Jack was familiar with the young man and the woman, both had a promise of a good beating written across their faces. “No!” Jack struggled underneath the strength of the bulk of a man that kept him pinned to the table. “No monster or human interfere! Sit your asses back down.”

“But sir—“

“Sit your fucking ass back down.”

The pair sat back down without another utterance, still giving the stink eye to the unwanted man in the room. “Oh come on, don’t pull the punches ‘cause I ain’t pulling mine.” His free hand had clenched into a fist and quickly delivered an effective punch into Jack’s left cheek.

“What’s the fun of not getting a little hurt back?” He pounded against Jack’s left cheek again. “Let’s bring in a pub brawl, like normal people!” The man hit Jack at the same cheek twice more, at the third time he way about to land another punch, Jack spat into the guy’s eye.

The guy let go of Jack and he took a step back, bringing up a hand to cover the eye that got hit with something solid. It hurt a lot, it felt like a rock flung using a slingshot. With one eye, the man looked down to check what smacked into his eyeball, only to see a tooth had fallen on Jack’s chest. “Is that the best you could do?” The man smirked as he lifted his fist once more.

Before he could get close to the waiter, the sound of wood crunching and eventually breaking was heard throughout the bar. The next thing everyone knew was that the man flew across the room and skidded along the wooden planks. Now taking the man’s place was a figure Jack knew, “Nah, not really my best,” You said as your eyes checked at the dainty gloves you wore.

“(Y-Y/n)?” Jack stuttered.

“Not right now, brother. I have to take out the trash first, then we’ll talk.” You dismissed the waiter as you took casual steps towards the fallen man.

The monsters around the bar questionably watched the human customers as they started to continue what they were initially doing before the speciest began to create some chaos. They were surprised to find a human, woman even, to enter the bar and take a second to look what was in front of her before they saw her literally gliding in the air to land a punch at the man. You had broke several wooden planks as you arrived to deliver a punch to the man, fortunately, the woods remained contact as you walked up to where the man had fallen.

“Listen here you piece of shit,” You started as you stopped in front of him, bend your back a little and putting your hands daintily on your knees to look down on him. “If you mess with Jack, you get it ten times back. So unless you play nice, I’m gonna start rolling the dice.”

“Circus.. freak!” He grunted what was the possibly worst and uncreative insult you’ve ever heard, so much so that it possibly was a compliment to you.

“Somewhere deep inside my heart, you flatter me that you know who I am. But right now, while you’re here and creating havoc, I don’t give a freaking damn.”

“You can’t hurt me! I’ll tell the police—“

“One word against this roomful of witness?” You countered with a giggle. “These are my people,” your arms spread as you somehow display everyone into the light, that you’re proud of each and every one of them that they are here today. “they will back me up and not you. You know that right? And no one will believe you, that the Heart of the downtown Circus had threw you all out of the door. Cute, little and helpless me.” 

“I have connections.” He stuttered the last word more quickly as you reach a hand towards him, prompting him to crawl away from you but you held fast onto his shirt.

“You could be the son of God for all I care.” You hummed and hefted his upper body up, dragging him all the way to the front door. 

Jack had already fixed himself and speed walked ahead of you to get to the door, opening it for you and you easily tossed the guy out through the door. He yelled mid-air and gave out a groan when he hit and fell upon passers by. You turned to the other two who still stood close to the door and staring at their friend with slacked jaws, obviously couldn’t believe their eyes that you threw the guy who was taller and heavier in comparison to you. “Well?” You spoke up and they snapped their heads to you and fear had overcome their countenance. “I could give you the bad guy exit and strip away your dignity for you? Or you could walk out the door quietly and pretend this never happened.”

They both had stumbled their way at the same time for the door and bonked their heads against each other in a hurry. Their forms had been accepted into the river of people walking by the main street which you fought hard against just to get inside Grillby’s. With pleasure, you slammed the door and refused to meet the sight of crowds that can fool you to getting lost in.

You dusted off your gloves and fluffed up your skirt. There was a happy shout and you flinched in surprise, accidentally lifted your skirt to show your underwear, but that wasn’t of any worry at all. You did a lot of crazy shit in the circus and there were times that you showcased yourself nearly naked, so prudence isn’t a strong virtue of yours - not when your name is being cheered.

“Welcome back, (Y/n)!”

“Jolly good show darlin’.”

“Glory to (Y/n)!”

At the loudest cheer of glory to your name, suddenly all the humans had raised their drinks - even the ones who simply ordered water. And the entertainer side of you had made you bow at their hearty cheers. As you stood straight again, a hand settled on your shoulders and Jack had stepped up to stand beside you. “Saved my face back there.”

“Sure did, brother.” You grinned back, you brought your hand up and took Jack’s wrist in your hold. You started to walk towards the bar, tugging him behind you. “I guess you owe me, eh?”

“I’ll get you a whole fruit bowl, just for you.” He smirked at you, clearly knowing what your gut desires.

“You know me so well.” You grinned at him and he guided you to a seat by the bar.

“Of course.”

“Anyway..” You folded your arms on the countertop, keeping your eyes at the beautiful blues held in Jack’s irises.“Jack, I think you also owe me an explanation.”

“I’ll get you two fruit bowls.” He turned with haste and tried to take a huge step away from you, but you were faster.

“Hold up, chaparral,” You latched onto the back of his vest, your fingers clutching onto the fabric tightly to the point that if he moved, the vest will tear. “What’s wrong with the sign? I would have expected you to change it to Rabbithole, but nothing else. What on earth is a Grillby’s?!”

“(Y/n), calm down—“ Jack reach behind him to hold onto your arm, trying to pry your hand off of him.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, it doesn’t actually calm me down.” You spoke it out in one breath. 

“Draw your anger elsewhere until I get to tell you the whole story, aye?” You finally let go of Jack’s clothes and sat down on a barstool next to you. “Grillby, please make a strawberry milkshake while I talk to my sister.”

“Oh yeah,” You snapped your fingers as you remembered what the sign outside replaced the wonderful name of Wonderland. “what the hell is a Grillby?” 

Jack raised up a finger to point at the person who gracefully stride up in front of you, the bar separating you and him. But you didn’t know that it was a sentient being at the time, rather you thought— “OH MY MONKEYS ON A TIGHTROPE! THE BAR IS ON FIRE!” You stood up abruptly. “WATER! WE NEED WATER!” You stumbled though, because Jack’s stupid leg stuck out to purposely stop you and the upcoming of a storm you were about to unleash with the adrenaline rush you are currently having.

“(Y/n), I think you need corrective glasses.” Jack calmly stated. 

“A fire extinguisher! We must— ALCOHOL FIRE BAD BAD.”

“(Y/n), you should check again.”

“Why are you so calm???”

“Because it ain’t a wildfire as much as you think it is.”

You huffed and grabbed onto the chair you jumped out of to help you stand up. As you were slowly raising yourself, your eyes laid upon a fancy looking suit on a man with white skin... very... white... skin?

That skin?

You think you’ve seen skin like that...

Like... that?

That... ain’t skin...

You promptly fell on your knees, making a loud thud on the wood and staring horridly at the skeleton at your side. “WHY IS THERE A CORPSE ON THE BARTOP!?” You screeched and whipped your head to look at your all time favorite bartender. “Jack? Jack? Jack, my old.. very old friend..” You took Jack’s hands upon yours and made apparent eye contact with him. “I thought we taught you how to dispose bodies? Do i need to get Spade to teach you again? I can get Spade to teach you while i dispose the corpse.”

“(Y/n), wait. Look at the bar again and—“

“BUT.. Corpse??? Fire???? Over there???? Jack?????”

“(Y/n) look again.”

At his request, you humored him and glanced back at the skeleton behind you. “Is... It’s... still a skeleton. Corpse??”

It lifted its arm

To raise its fedora. 

“good afternoon.” It greeted.

‘ **O hm yg o d .** ’

“Brother, I think I need to go to the hospital,” You said as you pressed your palms against your eyes. “I’m getting hallucinations of animals acting like humans. And although it is too early to be releasing the Halloween decorations in March, I won’t judge you, but your skeleton just came to life. My imagination is broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You : the bar is on fire  
> Jack : no it is not  
> Grillby : *walks by*  
> You : *deadpan while waving at the literal walking fire* so what is this? Hellfire?  
> Jack : he’s Grillby  
> You : and you left a fucking corpse to rot in the bar?  
> Jack : It is not a corpse  
> Sans : *waves at you*  
> You : okay fuck, the corpse waved at me. I’m not drunk yet. You shouldn’t wave at me  
> Grillby : *puts down random bottle of alcohol*  
> You : YOU SHOULDNT BE SERVING ME. GET BACK.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dear sister, stand up.” Jack held onto your arm, tugging you up from your position on the ground.

_“Hear me brother!”_ You whined as you brought down your hands from covering your eyes and stared up at Jack, unwilling to move from your spot. _“For I thought I saw it all, yet I am still bothered! I’ve witnessed the skies, I’ve played with the tides, I’ve got lost in timbers and the wind has given me no hinder—“_

“Don’t start singing now.” The brunet sighed as he tightened his grip on you, your words had picked up a rhythm and he knew you were so close to improvise yet another song.

“You’re such a mood killer.” You harrumphed and tried to cross your arms, but you failed to bring an arm close to your chest, the very arm he was holding on so tightly. So you turned your head to the side like a little brat. Jack sighed once more, you were the most emotional of the four suits, the suit of Heart fitted you so perfectly. 

When you turned your head, your eyesights had laid upon a table filled with dogs. These dogs weren’t normal dogs, these dogs had suits on and fedoras either on their heads or on the table while their paws held on to cards and it seems like they are playing a game of poker. “Oh no brother, the hallucinations have taken over!” You screeched and pulled onto the strands of your hair, trying to cover your face with it. “I must blind my eyes, peel my ears, cut off my tongue and bury myself alive. This madness has finally reached my brain and I am seeing dogs playing poker as if they jumped out of the painting!”

Jack picked up the damp rag by the pouch of his waiter’s apron, “Enough with this drama!” He shouted and slapped you in the face with the cloth.

You squeaked and reeled away from the rag as if it just burned your skin. A loud thud emitted from the wooden counter behind you as you smacked the back of your head first, emitting a small groan from it. “Eeew. You wipe satan’s ass with that rag. Now I have to cleanse my face with holy water.” You glared at the offensive object that kissed you in the face. 

“Excuse you, I only use this to wipe the tables.”

“That’s even worse!” You shouted indignantly. 

**“What a riot.”** You blinked as you heard a rather gentle yet powerful voice speak up above you. It sounded like the voice of a great and actually polite politician if you had to put character into it, passion as hot as fire and a mellifluous tone like that of a man serenading a woman. There was no one above you, so you guessed it was from the fireman earlier that probably still stands behind the counter. 

“ain’t she?” You tilted your head to the side when another voice added. It had a handsomely deep baritone, like that of a billionaire drinking the finest of wine, relaxed and enjoying life at its peak. After analyzing the voice, you realized it came from what you thought was a skeleton prop.

“I am NOT a riot.” You grumbled. The skeleton had its eyes—ockets at you with a shocked expression. You’re not sure if he’s shocked because you spoke up or if he’s shocked because you listened in on them.

“Stop with those circus antics, I’m not having that with you here. Not while you just came back.” Jack said as he finally got serious enough to put his hands under your armpits and lifted you up like a child. He lifted you up high enough that your toes weren’t touching the floor anymore, Jack’s dangling you and using his superior height to piss you off. Your face, however, he could describe it as like a disgruntled cat clearly not amused to the way their owner handles them. 

“Be nice.”

“I am nice.” You whined and you lifted a foot up to stomp on Jack’s hip, making him let out a subtle ‘oof’ with each stomp you made for every word you spoke next. “I just got rid of small problems dealing with rowdy customers for you. Even when I told you numerous of times already to find a bouncer-“

“Hey- no- wait- don’t turn this on me!” Jack wheezed out. 

You lifted both your legs now, putting your feet on Jack’s chest and extending your whole body as much as you could so Jack could release you. “You refuse to even enlist Tick, Tack or Toe’s help and you turned a blind eye to all the times I have to dispose ass-shits that troubles you. Now, I come home to find Wonderland gone and freaking... aliens... living among us. Oh fate has given me quite a headache.”

“They’re not aliens, they’re monsters.” Jack fought back to remain his hold on you out of fear that you while hit your head at the edge of the bartop if he lost his grip and further inducing your anger. 

“What’s the deal with that!?” Cue more worm wriggling in his grasp.

“Stop moving and let me explain!”

“Put me down, faggot!”

“Relax then I will!” Jack then fumbled as you took advantage of your flexibility and literally became like a lifeless ragdoll in his arms. That or another kind of cat that just doesn’t want to deal with this right now and suddenly turned into the element of water. “Why are you like this!?” He cried out as he gently sat you down on your seat.

“You’re the one who’s manhandling me.” You stated as a matter of fact.

Jack wanted to rip his hair from his scalp out of very mild frustration. “Not the point.”

“Yup,” You nodded. “Ain’t the point. The point is that you’re still not telling me who decided to drop the monster bomb on us.”

Blue eyes rolled at your manner of speech, but the man decided to humor you by saying, “It was Frisk.”

“Har har.” You deadpanned. “Don’t lie about Little Boo.”

As you mentioned your nickname upon the orphan you dearly loved, Jack noticed in which you couldn’t - the skeleton a few seats away from you had straightened up and stared at you intently. “Would you care to explain, Sans?” He focused on the aforementioned monster, ready to give the spotlight to him. 

Sans schooled his expression to one with the lack of interest as much as he could before you turned on your seat and you took not a second later to realize what kind of seat you were sitting on when not only your body moved, but the whole seat as well. “Goodness gracious, Jack! You finally got ‘em the fancy turning around chairs!” You squealed and lost yourself to spinning around crazy. It seems to Sans that you found amusement in the smallest of things, that or you lose track of things easily.

Jack looked like he was going to hurl just by watching you spin and spin in front of him. He did his best to remain on his own seat as he lifted up both hands to hold onto you, stopping you from the relentless spinning you got yourself into with the chair. You had the audacity to pout at him like he ruined your fun, which he very much did - ruin your fun you mean. Not a bit of dizziness or anything could be seen from your body expressions, but Jack knew you had the potential to spin yourself around with that chair until you finally fly off into outer space or something close to that, maybe the sky. 

“Let’s talk to the skeleton, aye?” Jack’s hands was brought up to your shoulders and then rightfully turning you around, facing the skeleton at the end of the bar. “He’s close to the midget you practically claimed as yours and he can accurately tell the story to you than I can.”

“You know Frisk?” You asked as you narrowed your eyes at the monster. Frisk didn’t have a lot of friends for some odd reason, but that doesn’t mean they’re not allowed to have other friends. You’re just... wary of the friendship the child had with the new species.

“personally guided the little pup through the underground.” Sans shrugged. His nonexistent ears had picked up the panicked gasp which was so silent that Jack wasn’t able to hear it coming from the woman.

“... The underground?” You whispered. Nonchalantly leaning to the side, where the bar was, or you tried to portray the nonchalant movement as much as you could. “I don’t think you’re telling the truth.”

_**‘If you are telling the truth, I would have seen some hide or hair of monsters.’**_ You thought grimly as you glared at the white eyelights the skeleton bore. “Why would my Little Boo be in The underground after I’ve spent a short time just making sure they won’t wind up there.”

“Different underground we’re talking about,” Jack piped up. “They came from the Underground.”

“I’m sensing that there is much confusion right now.” You groaned as you raised your hands to massage your temples. “The underground never had monsters in it.”

“The Underground has.” Jack said patiently. “There’s a difference between the Underground and The underground.”

“Two same words, they’re two fucking same words.” Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to find the freaking difference between two same words. 

“The underground you know is a tight knit society of bad stuff right?” By that question, you nodded - that was the life your benefactor had pulled you out from. You bit your lip as you tried to focus on the topic at hand and not the man who had left you behind. “There’s another type of underground. It’s the Underground where monsters came from, it’s a place up north by the mountains of New York. It lies inside Mount Ebott, the mountain where they were trapped in.”

“What?” You looked at Sans for confirmation on what you were going to ask. “You guys got yourselves trapped inside a mountain? What happened? The mine collapsed and suddenly the whole monster population got trapped?”

“a long time ago.. we were locked up by mages.” Sans said in a soft tone, close to that of hurt but with a sense of despondency.

_**‘Locked.. up?’**_ You thought as the conversation momentarily dulled at your motion of staring at the alcohol bottles settled behind the bar, on the shelves that were standing by the wall. You shook your head and tugged on Jack’s work shirt, “Get me that fruit bowl before I find something else to release my stress in.”

Jack smiled and stood up from his chair, quickly maneuvering himself to a door behind the bar. You turned your head away from him, naturally staring at the living torch that’s close to be standing right in front of you. “You sir, gentleman sir— flamesman sir... gentleflame? uhh.. sir?” you tilted your head to stare at Grillby. “Judging by your lack of mammary glands, I define you as a man. But just to be sure! My dear flamesperson! I require a drink of the natural-esque condition!”

**“What is considered a natural-esque drink for a human?”** Grillby said but it was quiet as if it was a rhetorical question. 

Both Grillby and Sans were completely surprised once more when you answered, “Water.”

** “As much as I would be honored to serve you, I don’t touch the stuff.” **

“Oh right,” you snapped your fingers as the situation dawned on you. You would know the feeling of needing to stay away from your weakness. “Stupid of me to put you in that spot!” You stood up from your stool, slamming your hand on the bar (miraculously not breaking it considering your mysterious strength) and flipping up your body to skid across to the other side. Grillby had felt the sudden urge to get away from you as much is possible in the next second. He followed onto that instinct and took a step back and another one to the side, narrowly missing your foot aiming for the space where his head was previously before he moved.

While the fire elemental has been thanking profusely to his sixth sense which is basically his instinct, Sans was blushing like a light beacon. You were wearing a dress with your simple lin— underwear, and the skeleton got flashed with them when you hopped over the bar. Sans’ blush was instant, as if he got sprayed by glowing blue colored baby powder and now he sported a perpetual blue smoke that floated around his skull, specifically his cheekbones where there was a layer of light glowing above the surface of his bone. 

Once you found your footing on the floor, you placed your hands on your hips and finally noticed you had a problem. There was a short moment when your overall confidence had dwindled. **“Is there anything wrong?”**

Grillby saw you sport a frown on your face as you explained. “I was about to say I know this place like the back of my hand, but now this place is like the back of someone else’s hand.”

** “I could help you in whatever you need.” **

“I’ll make myself a cup of water. Just direct me where I can get a glass and where I can get clean drinking water.”

**“I apologize that you have to fetch your drink when it is my job to do so.”** The monster bowed his head and you fumbled at the formality the monster had to use with you.

“Hey, wait a minute! Don’t bow at me. I ain’t monarchy.”

While you were talking to him, trying to get him some sense that you were not worthy of someone showing respect as if you were a higher up, Grillby was fueled by your humility. You choked on the next barrage of words when Grillby bowed even lower. “I’ll kick your face! Let’s see if you’d want to bow down closer to where I can seriously hit you! Your height is insulting enough for me!”

“Grillby, I suggest you don’t patronize that woman much more than you’re already doing right now.” You glanced behind you at the voice of Jack speaking, you saw him carrying one bowl of assorted fruits in his arms and although he practically owes you two bowls, you let it slide because you can pester him about it later.“If I were you, I’d stop before she actually makes do with her threat and blow off your head with a single kick.” Jack stretched his arms out for you to retrieve the bowl in his hold.

“is she really that strong?” Sans, finally managed to take control of his embarrassment - tied it up along with his... other feelings that are not professional, had participated in the conversation once more.

“I’m sorry?” Jack’s voice raised an octave higher, he was obviously more affected by Sans’ comment of you than you were. And what obviously affected you more was the fact that Jack raised his arms up, either involuntary or not (you’re not exactly sure), which in turn - lifted the fruit ball out of your arm’s reach. “Have you not witnessed Heart trampoline jump into the middle of room without the actual trampoline? She’s super strong! She can lift two cars above her head, one in each hand.”

“He’s lying. I only held up two toy cars.” You quipped, still put off by the fruit bowl that was out of reach for you. Darn, short stature, why must you be treated like this with close to none respect. It wasn’t your fault you stopped growing!

“She’s too modest,” Jack waved his hand at you as if it could simply quiet you down. “They were life sized models of toy cars that had too much weight in them to support the undynamic aesthetic facade.”

“They got in my way.” You grumbled. 

“She’s hella badass too!” Jack weaved his arm around your shoulders as he brandished the fruit bowl, much to your chagrin. 

“No, I’m not. I’m cute.”

“The only reason you had to lift those two cars was because you fell off the mezzanine of the museum and landed in a floor area by the corner of the room which incidentally was a waste of space because those two life sized model of toy cars had closed off that section and were in glass encasements too tall for you to just jump out of or climb over the glass encasement of the cars to get to the other side. So instead, you just picked them up and got out of there.”

“you fell off a mezzanine?”

“As a matter of fact, I did not fall off the mezzanine. I threw myself out of the mezzanine because there were too many people.”

“but... why?”

“Because she’s badass.” Jack quickly intercepted.

“That’s not the reason!” You shushed him then told the truth with, “I’m not good with large crowds.” You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck. 

“i’ve been told you work for entertaining specifically large crowds.” 

“That’s different!” You threw your hands up in the air as you tried to explain your weird habit. “They stay in their seats while I stay in the stage. There is a certain distance between me and the public. I tend to get lost in large crowds, they disorient me.”

“you’re a weird human.”

“Thanks!” You grinned as you put your hands on your hips and tried to puff your chest out. “I take pride in weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You : *inhales*
> 
> Jack : NO SING!
> 
> Grillby : I am not scared of you
> 
> Still Grillby: *stands by the corner of the room, far from you with a cross in hand*
> 
> Also Grillby : *AGGRESSIVELY 
> 
> [BOWS](https://data.whicdn.com/images/207590323/original.gif)
> 
> You : I have zero redeeming qualities
> 
> Jack : remember that one time you yeeted yourself from the mezzanine?
> 
> You : what is yeet? That is not a word of our time.
> 
> Sans : weirdo.
> 
> You : you do know thats my work right?

**Author's Note:**

> “This life was a choice I picked. I don’t care what you think, this is my life and I stand by my choice.” - (Y/n)


End file.
